The use of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) and nanoelectromechanical systems (NEMS) as switches in memory applications has recently drawn a lot of attention for their favorable properties. For instance, because they are mechanical, electromechanical switches can reduce standby leakage current. Electromechanical switches also potentially have better sub-threshold behavior than transistors (which are limited by 60 mV/dec.).
However, conventional electromechanical switch designs require a large control gate voltage which makes them hard to scale. The reliability of conventional electromechanical switches can also be an issue. Reliability refers to a lifetime of the electromechanical switch, for example how many times the electromechanical transistor can be switched on and off, how long the electromechanical transistor can stay on with resistance less than a certain value, etc.
Therefore, an improved electromechanical switch design that does not suffer from the above-described drawbacks would be desirable.